


AvengerShots Songbook

by SouthernLolita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Blood, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Drabble, Feels, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Music, M/M, Oh God Yes, Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Song Parody, Songfic, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to my Avengershots book</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome!

And we are back ! Welcome to book 2 of avengershots. I hope you will all love it here. Feel free to request pairings!


	2. Song Parody Gifs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... have no explanation

  
"Bucky take the wheel!   
Holy shit not like that!   
How can i drive this shit ooooon my oooown!  
I'm Lettting gooooo  
of my bowels...    
seriously i just shiiiit my pants! Bucky took the wheel.."  
  


"Hulk hut me like a wreaking ball!  
I think that mutha fuka broke my jaw!"  
  
  
  
  
"Sexy naughty Tony!   
I I like all of my suits to be a little too shiney  
I love my guys, love them tall and spangly  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, Tony!"

 

 

"I just got one question for you...  
How you fit all that..in those kahkis ?  
Stark knows what to do with that solider butt!

Wiggle wiggle wiggle...XD"

Whats new pussy cat! Loooooookiiii

* * *

I'm not even sorry .

 

 

 

 

 


	3. There is no place that far (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, place that far. (Stony)  
> Song – No place that far –by Sara Evans  
> Warnings: Abduction, Torture, blood, violence, and last but not least – them feels!

  
  
**I can't imagine, any greater fear….Then waken up, without you near…**  
  
It all happened so fast, one moment they were happy - just having a usual date night at Tony’s favorite Italian restaurant. They enjoyed the food, music and candle light. Just being able to unwind one night a week or at the very least one night a month, they always tried to save at least one night to be a ’normal’ couple. Trading off on who took out who, it was Tony’s night so of course that meant fine dining and taking a drive out to a secluded spot in one of the inventors expensive cars. They were just  leaving the restaurant, hand in hand  enjoying the city lights glow in the evening sky.   
  
In a blink of an eye, their world went spinning in a flash of light and sound. One moment Steve’s hand was clasped around his and the next… the next Tony was waking up to a shrill ringing in his ears and pain in head. He was looking up at the city sky, the towering buildings and glow of lights that blocked out the stars.   
  
Where was he? What happened?   
  
Suddenly a familiar face came into view, Natasha. She was saying something but her words were muffled by that dammed ringing that just wouldn’t go away.   
  
The billionaire blinked and shook his head, he struggled to sit up when a pair of hands slid under his arms and hefted him up causing the world to spin. He staggered a bit and reflexively placed a hand on the reactor, it was there still glowing and humming away under his shirt.  The strong hands that lifted him up. Steve, it must be.  
  
However, it wasn’t, when Tony looked back he saw only a very concerned looking Thor whose voice was just starting to break through the fading shrill noise in the inventors ears.   
  
“Anthony, what do you recall of the attack?”  
  
“Attack. What?”  
  
He was turned by the shoulders, Natasha again. “Tony, I need you to listen careful and stay calm.”  
  
Stay calm…when an assassin tells you to stay calm you should be anything but calm.   
  
“Steve’s been taken.”   
  
**And though the sun, will still shine on… My whole world, would all be gone…**  
  
Tony felt his stomach drop as he looked over her shoulder. Steve…no it.. That wasn’t possible.   
  
There was a shoe on the sidewalk and a huge dent in the side of the car with blood smeared on the silver paint. Someone had been smashed into the door. Was it the attackers?   
  
Widow could see his mind working trying to pull together all the details. “We had Friday pull CCTV camera footage. They pulled up in a van and tossed a couple of flash grenades. Looks like three people plus the driver, likely inhumans considering it only took two of the bigger guys to overpower Steve. Paired with the fact we only see our third boy for a second before he clocks you in the head with a crowbar. We‘re thinking super speed or maybe even teleportation at short range.”  
  
“Brother Steven did thrash one of his attackers quiet thoroughly, he fought valiantly.” Thor added.   
  
That was good, the dent the door… Steve hurt the bastard, at least Tony hoped so. “What do we have on tracking them?”   
  
Natasha put a hand up to her com link before answering, “Friday’s routing all available cameras and satellites feeds to Coulson’s team now. We have everyone on this Tony, we will find him.”  
  
Tony nodded, the fog finally starting to clear from his head. “Yeah, thanks guys but I’m not waiting.”  
  
The others tried to stop him, considering Stark could have used stitches and a head x-ray, but really, who could stop Tony Stark when he had his mind set on something?  
  
 **But not for long. If I had to run. If I had to crawl. If I had to swim a hundred rivers. Just to climb a thousand walls. Always know that I would find a way…To get to where you are. There's no place that far.**

* * *

  
  
It hurt. Everything just hurt.   
  
These boys certainly knew what they were doing then.   
  
Steve lifted his head and tugged at the thick chains around his wrists, vabranium maybe?  His back was aching from the position but he wouldn’t tell them anything. It pissed them off to, every time he was asked anything about, Shield, the avengers, Stark Industries, hell even the weather. He just repeated the same over and over.   
  
“Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Serial number Zero four six two three six two T four two four three zero.”  
  
Every time they struck him with there fists and guns he would turn his heat and spit a stream of blood, “I can’t talk with a broken jaw ya know…” Antagonizing his attacker probably wasn’t the best choice but Steve was a sarcastic little shit on his best days.   
  
The goons would yell and make their demands; Steve just continued to smile with bloodstained teeth “Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Serial number Zero four six -.” Another kick to the chest, clap in the face- he could take it. He would take it, every bit of it before he told them a damn thing.  
  
Then they brought the knives, Steve could sense they were getting nervous. Whomever they were working for wanted answers and they seemed to know they didn’t have much time.   
  
First, they sliced off his clothes and doused him with ice water, perhaps, which was the one thing he hated in all this. That sudden rush of frigid water that made his heart pound in his ears with memories of crashing into the sea. Then the real world came back in a blinding color as a hand griped his hair and pulled his head back. A sharp blade slicing across his cheek, “TELL US OR WE WILL KILL YOU!”  
  
“Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Serial number Zero four six two three!” he shouted as the knives drove into his shoulder and twisted. Soon another man ran in pulling his interrogator away.   
  
“Don’t! If you kill him and we get nothing that’s our ass!”  
  
“He won’t die so easily moron…” The man assured before retching the blade free. “We’re just getting started, you will talk Captain. that I can promise you.”  
  
 **It wouldn't matter, why we're apart. The lonely miles, two stubborn hearts and nothing short, of God above could turn me away, from your love. I need you that much.**

* * *

  
  
It took 83 hours to locate Steve. In Tony’s mind, that was 82 too long, but apparently, the goons that seized Steve were smart enough to change cars once they made it out of the city. They had boarded some sort of tactical jeep that had scramblers that jacked up ever camera they got within 100 feet of, and satellite imaging was only so good until they entered rural areas with canopy cover.  From there they had to narrow things down to a list of know combatant locations. Everything from hydra cells to watchdog groups was on the menu for possible locations that could be holding Cap.   
  
Tony hacked every computer and cell tower he could in the area, he didn’t eat or sleep because really he was so pissed he thought he’d vomit from sheer aggression alone. When he got his hands on these guys…  
  
You. Do not touch. Tony. Starks. Stuff.  
  
The break came when one of the idiots made a call to their boss.  Apparently, ‘interrogation’ wasn’t going as well as they’d hope and they ‘didn’t know how much more the so called first avenger could take.’  Someone named ‘Corvus’ was ‘really putting the boots to the guy, it’s getting messy.’   
  
Every word had Tony-seeing red. He knew he was supposed to tell the team, knew he was supposed to wait… to do very glorious tactical shit that was usually Steve’s job.   
  
Nope.  
  
It was time for the Stark plan of attack, which meant…Attack. 

* * *

  
  
It sounded like a bomb went off, that’s what Steve thought anyway when the whole facility shook. On the other hand, maybe it was just him. It was hard to tell, his captor had moved from knives to some sort of flogger that had lines of barbed wire and glass. Between lashes, he’d be showered in freezing water from a pressure hose. The serum was working as hard as it could but Steve felt like he was dying, his body felt wrung and his voce horse. Still he kept repeating his name, rank and number. Even when it sounded like nothing more than gibberish. At one point, he found himself saying Tony’s name repeatedly.   
  
Tony.. where was Tony. Had they hurt him? Was he hear somewhere? Where they doing the same thing to him?  
  
Steve didn’t think so, somewhere in his agony soaked mind he could remember when they pulled him into the van - he saw Tony. He was lying on the curb with blood on his face. One of them had hit him, like a coward they had surprised them and took Tony out before he could call the suit.  Tony wasn’t here, that was good. That meant he was out there an looking for him.   
  
He had to believe in that.   
  
They had unchained him for a moment only to drag the broken solider to the center of the room only to be strung up like butchers meat. This interrogator wanted access to unmarred flesh and to try new toys. The latest had been some sort of electric prod with prongs on the end.  It made him jump and jolt with the voltage bit into his shredded flesh, lighting the frayed nerves on fire. At one point, the fiend had held the instrument in place until Steve was sure he could smell the flesh burning beneath the electrical impulse.    
  
He still had not told them anything.   
  
Maybe they were cutting their losses and just bombing the place. Maybe he was going to be buried here under the ruble -left to die. It felt like such an unfair end. At least he knew he would die with his honor, he did not give them anything to use against the people he cared about. At least Tony was somewhere safe. The only thing Steve regretted…was that he wasn’t able to do right by Tony. These last few years they had been together, fought both beside and against each other at times. Tony meant something to him, something so special that the soldier could scarcely breath when he thought about it.   
  
Three months ago, he had given Tony his tags. It was a small gesture but the look on the billionaires face said it meant the world. Steve regretted that he was going to miss out once again, because tucked under his socks in the bedroom dresser, on his personal floor - was a box. Small black velvet, just big enough to fit in the palm of his hand.   
  
He wanted it to be perfect.   
  
Steve hung his head and finally let the tears escape. His captors had left when the explosions started. “I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry, I never got to tell you. Never got to ask you.”  
  
  
The door of his cell blasted inward with a flash of blue light.   
  
“Steve!”   
  
Lifting his head the soldier smiled, his vision graying at the edges and blood pooled around his feet. “Tony?”   
  


* * *

  
Finding Steve beaten to hell, his back was such a mess Tony wasn’t even sure how to touch him. “Baby..hey.. Come on wing head open those baby blues”  Tony worked as fast as he could snapping the chains and barking out orders over the com. Friday had relayed his GPS location to the team when he first breached the compounds side wall.   
  
“Steve! No, no you don’t do this not now. Come on!”   
  
Gathering the broken soldier in his arms Tony retracted his right gauntlet and ran his fingers back through Steve’s blood matted hair. “Please Steve, I can’t be to late… I can’t lose the best thing in my life. I know I’m a jerk and inconsiderate, immature and a sloppy drunk but … I had you. Please..”  He pulled Rogers up into his arms trying to be as careful as possible as he made his way out of the compound.   
  
The Calvary was arriving as Tony made it outside. “I need a medic!”   
  
When they took Steve from his arms it felt like losing him all over again, the only reminder of his presence was the blood smeared on the armor. 

* * *

  
Steve woke to find something warm and ..furry?  Resting just beside his hand, blinking his tired eyes it was easy to recognize Shields infirmary. What was also very recognizable was the mess of brown hair beginning to go grey at the temples. He smiled and carded his fingers through the locks, the motion waking its owner.   
  
“Stebb..” Tony’s groggy voice asked, his glasses where askew and lines from the blankets stood out across his face.   
  
To Steve he looked like the most hansom man ever.   
  
“Hey”  
  
Tony wasted no time in claiming his lips, speaking soft words and gently touching every inch that wasn’t covered in bandages. “I was looking.. The whole time Steve, I want you to know that. I would have never stopped, I will never stop. There is no place that far that I won’t come for you.”   
  
“I know Tony. I know.”


	4. Song Parody Gifs Vol2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....I'm not even sorry. Enjoy this weirdness

>   
>  **You can't always be the love interest - by  Bruce banner ( tune of "you can't always get what you want)**
> 
> I saw Tony and Steve on the Triskelion  
> A bag of blueberrys in hand   
> I could sense the mounting...sexual tension    
> And here i am..just the third man
> 
> No, you can't always be a love interest   
> You can't always get the leading man   
> You can't always get the leading man   
> But if you wait on the franchise   
> You get what you need   
>   
>  (you go Bruce. XD)  
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>    
> 
> 
>  

> Lol...ya'll  I have no idea right now. I hope this made you giggle


	5. I got the boy (Stucky vs Stony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: I got the boy - Jana Kramer

The crowd outside the church was massive, so much so, that it made it easy for the man shrouded in a hooded sweatshirt and ball cap to slip throughand get a good look at the new couple as they emerged.   
  
Cameras flashed and the happy cheers from friends, family and fans alike filled the air. It was picturesque and perfect.   
  
“Good job punk.” the man muttered.   
  
This was for the best, that’s what he told himself.   
  
  
  
_James Barnes, formerly the Winter Soldier, had first seen the announcement three years after he’d gone into hiding. He remembered everything but it was clear that while his memories were still their he did not feel like the Bucky that Steve remembered. There was no way he could ever be that man again and there was no use in leading the other to believe it was possible.  Being the Asset had changed in him, and being an Avenger had changed Steve._  
 _The later wasn’t hard to see, the news reports and press conferences. James could see the bond between Stark and Rogers forming years ago. Seeing the black and white announcement that the two hero’s were making it official - it cemented all the reasons he couldn’t come back._  
  
 _No, he wasn’t so arrogant to think that Steve would drop everything to pick up where they left off, maybe a few years ago that might have been true but not now. Maybe it hurt on some level but not as a heartbreak…but as a turning of a page._   
  
  
  
He watched them from a distance, descending the steps all smiles and adoration. Barnes felt his mind shifting the image of the strong man in a black tuxedo to a thin kid in a secondhand sport coat and crooked tie.  The faded memory of big glistening blue eyes and kiss bitten lips.   
  
“I got the first kiss, he’ll get the last. I guess we each get something the other’ll never have.”  Barnes mused as he watches the happy couple climb into a waiting car. ‘Just married’ scrawled on the back window and a string of cans dragging behind. 


	6. I go through (Banner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tribute to the original David Bruce Banner, Bill Bixby. Who's thoughtful and original portrayal of everyone's favorite gamma radiated scientist- still has Generations Falling in Love with this character.
> 
> Remember kids before there was CGI there was just Lou Ferrigno with green body paint looking jacked as hell.
> 
> Song: I go through- O.A.R

**Dr David Banner, physician, scientist; searching for way to tap into the hidden strength that all humans have. An accidental overdose of Gamma radiation alters his body chemistry and now, when David Banner grows angry or outraged- a startling metamorphosis occurs. The creature is driven by Rage and pursued by and investigative reporter. The creature is wanted for a murder he did not commit. David Banner is believed to be dead and he must let the world think that he is dead, until he can control the raging spirit that dwells with it and him.**

  
" _Don't make me angry, you won't like me when I'm angry."_

Some people never really know what it's like to suffer. But he does.

So many people that he's loved he's had to bury. So many lies he's had to tell. And at the the end of the day he's still the same.

Still, wandering place to place, chasing down a cure for the creature he so foolishly - unknowingly unleashed.

Even so. With all that he's lost, what's been gained had been immeasurable. The lives both he and the creature have saved, people who have left their mark on his life.

There are moments spend out walking the highways and byways that the once man of science thinks - would I take it all back?

Logically, one would think so. To simply avoid this struggle from the start. Somehow forgo the tribulations that this road has shown him. Yet, there is another part. The part that was a curious child with his nose in biology books. The part that remembers the people and place he's met along the way. 

It's in those moments of quiet contemplation that the answer is always the same.

No.

Loneliness is bitter. No one ever said that wasn't. Banner supposes that even his creature must feel the same. He knows the hulk is a danger, despite the good the other has attributed to. There is always destruction in his wake.

He keeps going because failure is not an option. Because he wants his life back.

Maybe one day..... Even if there isn't a cure. He will find a way to live together with his monster.

 


	7. Walkin after midnight (Stony)

  
_I go out walkin, after midnight, out in the moonlight. Just like we used to do. I’m always walkin, after midnight searchin for you!_  
  
The sensual tenor of a woman’s voice filters through the old beaten up transistor radio and into the night air. Tony Stark was sure he was alone, hunkered up under that big rusted beast of a tractor in Barton’s barn. It gave him something to focus on in the vary least. Considering it felt like everything else he put his hands on lately turned to shit.   
  
Perhaps he was so in trawled with the ancient inter workings of the old machine and the melodic tones reverberating around him that he didn’t notice the subtle footsteps crunching along the gravel path between the barn and the farm house.   
  
Steve couldn’t sleep; it was going to be hard enough to share a room with Tony considering the things they had said to each other lately. That wasn’t the only reason of course, there was more - more that the team didn’t yet know about. Truthfully he wasn’t so sure they really knew what was going on between them either. Such a fragile thing, unexpected but not entirely unwelcome as it turned out to both men’s surprise, had begun. Even so, Steve felt torn. Tony should have let him in - told him what he and Bruce were working on. Maybe if he had known…. No, no it wouldn’t have changed a thing and Steve knew that. There was nothing that could have changed things from culminating into the grand mess that they currently had on their hands.   
  
It wasn’t like Tony planned it to turn out this way….any of it.   
  
Still, lying there alone in that double bed all he could think about was the manic brunette and the way the light in Stark’s captivating brown eyes had dimmed over just a few short days. How Tony seemed to shrink right before him under the accusing glares and harsh words thrown around him. Steve wanted to protect him even when those warring parts of him mind said that Tony needed to take his own medicine on this one.   
  
As it seemed, that gentler warmer part of Steve won as the sun went down and the other occupants of the farmhouse tucked in for a well-needed rest.   
  
_The night winds whisper to me, and I’m as lonesome as I can be…_  
  
He followed the whispers of guitar up the beaten path that lay washed in the hazy yellow glow of work lights. A fond smile touching his lips when spotting the engineer under the old rusted harvesting machine. Rogers stood there a while just admiring the form of the man before him. Tanned skin shining with sweat and grease, the spiced scent of labor and oil sent a shiver down his spine. “Tony.”   
  
There was a soft thud and a curse from below the tractor before Stark slid out. “I’m gonna put a bell on you.” the brunette admonished.   
  
Steve smiled and reached down to help haul the slighter man to his feet. His hand not letting go immediately, unsure what to say or if there even was anything to say.   
  
“Hey..” the soft word fell from Stark's lips as there hands fell part, only to have a work worn dust hand reach up and gently touch the blonds cheek. “Steve…I …”  
  
“I’m with you Tony. Even now. If you’ll let me be.”   
  
“That what you really come out here to say big guy or did my manly prowess just change your mind?”  Tony smiled the lines around his eyes crinkling pleasantly and Steve felt that same stutter in his heart.   
  
“Maybe it did, guess I have a soft spot of a handy fella.”   
  
Tony leaned up on his toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “..I should have told you, you know I just wanted to protect you, everyone.”   
  
“I know Tones. I know.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
